pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hybrid’s Gift
Synopsis Elizabeth is given a gift by Ninja Dragonet and a big surprise awaits her. Transcript Elizabeth was walking out of her house when she tripped over something. Elizabeth: Ow! She dropped Rotom from the fall. Rotom: Elizabeth, are you okay? Elizabeth: I’m fine! There was a package sitting on the doorstep. Elizabeth: What is this? From Ninja Dragonet?! Rotom: Huh?! Elizabeth: Why would she send a package? Rotom: Let’s open it. They head back inside and start opening the package. Elizabeth: It could be anything. A new set of clothes, a Pokémon, a pet... Rotom: Marshmallows! Elizabeth ripped the package open and reached inside. She pulled out... a Poké Ball? Elizabeth: Huh? Why was this in here? I have plenty. Elizabeth shakes it. Elizabeth: Oh, there’s something in it. Rotom: Let it out! She clicks the button to release the Pokémon before mucus splatters everywhere as the light strikes the ground and the Pokémon is converted into original form. Elizabeth: Aah! She wipes it off of her face and sees a green Ninja Dragonet in front of them. Rotom: Aah! Rotom cowered against its trainer as the Hybrid approached. The poor ghost shut its eyes, trembling in terror. Green Ninja Dragonet: What is it, little guy? Rotom: Don’t hurt me! Elizabeth: Wait a second. You're not Ninja Dragonet. You have a different voice. Finny: Actually, I like the name Finny. And no, I am not going to hurt you, little ghost guy. Elizabeth: Are you a Shiny? Finny: No. Ninja Dragonets come in all sorts of colors. Rotom realized that this one was much friendlier. Manaphy (yelling from the fish tank): Are you her child or something? Finny: Uh...well... ???: That answer is no. The pink Ninja Dragonet drops down into the area. Manaphy: Then where'd you get it? Dragonet: I captured her myself. Finny: Hey! Don’t talk about that part! Dragonet: Actually, she is, I admit. Rotom: I have three offspring, so I know a thing or two. Elizabeth: I guess being half Pokémon has some weird effects on you. Manaphy: Did you spawn like a regular fish or make a giant Egg like a Pokémon? Dragonet blushed, which was slightly hard to notice over her massive tongue. Dragonet: I'd prefer not to talk about it. Rotom: I'd prefer not to talk about how my offspring were produced either. Elizabeth: You know that everybody knows how Pokémon reproduce, Rotom, you aren't hiding anything from me. Rotom was slightly embarrassed that Elizabeth knew what it did. It reached out and wanted to hold Ditto's hand. Finny: What are those two doing? Dragonet: Being idiots, that’s what. Elizabeth: How is holding somebody's hand being an idiot? Rotom: It isn't. Why am I not an idiot when I hug Elizabeth? Dragonet: *Raises her hand to hit Rotom* Oh, now you want to fight? Finny: Mom, stop! Dragonet lowers her hand. Rotom: Explain to me how holding Ditto's hand is being an idiot. Dragonet: Grrr... Dragonet shoves Finny into Elizabeth. Dragonet: She’s all yours. I brought her here to give to you. Elizabeth: Thanks. Dragonet leaves, aggressively slamming the door behind her. Rotom wanted to sing Oracion, but she was already out the door. Rotom: What happened to our friendship? Did she and her husband divorce or something? Flora has just come home from shopping. Flora: Oh, you've got a new Pokémon! Hydrous: It looks like Ninja Dragonet. Anna's Shiinotic: It kind of does. Finny: I’m her daughter. Please, call me Finny. Finny jumped into the fishtank with Manaphy and Phione. Rotom: Should I go after her? Elizabeth: Don't, that’s a suicide mission. Rotom climbs up and falls asleep on Elizabeth's head. However, it still felt that something was wrong with Dragonet. Meanwhile, Dragonet had disappeared into her dark cave home. She slammed her hand on the wall. Dragonet: Those idiots have no idea what I have had to go through. A breakup is harder than they think. I had to swim in the whole ocean to find a male Dragonet! Tears started to drip down her face and down her tongue. The next morning, Finny approached Elizabeth. Finny: Elizabeth, can we talk? Elizabeth: Sure, what is it? Finny: The reason my mom is angry is because... because... Tears formed in Finny’s eyes. Finny: It’s because her and my dad broke up recently. My family is a fraction of what it should be. She hates seeing Rotom with Ditto because it reminds her of it. Finny cried as Elizabeth holds her. Finny: It’s not fair! I don’t deserve this! My dad abused me and my mom always argued with him. She took me away from him and separated us. My dad lives with my sister now and is a single dad. Elizabeth: Calm down, Finny. I won’t let anyone do that to you if I can help it. Rotom had a similar story. Finny: Really? *Sniff* Rotom: I was abused by my former Trainers, who abandoned me behind buildings and left me there to suffer. I cried and cried for help, hoping somebody would hear me. Elizabeth heard me and took me to the Pokémon Center, and she caught me. Elizabeth: Come on, Finny. We’re your new family now. Rotom: Nobody will abuse you now, we promise. Finny: Thank you. Finny hugged Elizabeth tightly. Rotom had a flashback. - Flashback starts - Former Trainer dad: Get out and don't come back. He picks up a screaming Rotom and tosses it behind a building. Later, Elizabeth is passing by when she hears something crying behind a building. She goes to investigate and finds a Rotom. Rotom: Who are you? Elizabeth: Hi there. You look hurt. I'm not here to hurt you, can I touch you? - Flashback ends - Rotom: I might have lost my life if it weren't for Elizabeth. We understand the situation that you’re going through. A parent divorce is something not a lot of us can handle. And it seems your mom can not handle this either. Finny: She’s crying over and over again and is also losing her temper all over this divorce thing. Elizabeth: I‘ll try to talk to her about it and calm her down. Rotom: Unless you have Meloetta with you, I don't recommend it. Elizabeth: I have done it once, I can do it twice. Elizabeth heard something. She then noticed Dragonet crying outside the window. She walked out and slowly approached her. Elizabeth: Are you okay? Dragonet turned around and slashed her arm with a mucus blade. Elizabeth: Ow! Dragonet kept crying. Elizabeth: Listen, calm down. I can help you get through the hell that you’re going through. Dragonet: No you can’t! At least you have still have your family! Your mom and sisters. My family is in ruins. It can’t recover from that. Your mom didn’t divorce your dad, did she? Oh yeah, you don’t know where your dad is, huh? Elizabeth: Listen, please. Rotom: Once there was a scared Pokémon, feared by all..unfair justice.. Ninja Dragonet calms down. Dragonet: Thanks, but that doesn’t help with my divorce situation. Rotom: I was in an extreme situation like that. I was abandoned. Dragonet: You told me that before. No one likes me except you. Everyone else just runs away like cowards when they see me coming. Like they’re scared of me. I wasn’t meant to be scary, blame the stupid scientists. It was their fault, not mine. I didn’t choose to be this way. Why can’t anyone else take me seriously? Elizabeth: Some people just never change. It’s not your fault you can’t do anything about how you look or how your act. Cherrim: Yep. I'm a guy and everybody says I look like a girl. Elizabeth: Don’t worry, Dragonet. We’re your friends and we will never stop being your friends. Dragonet: Thank you, Elizabeth. Major Events * Elizabeth receives her own green Ninja Dragonet from Ninja Dragonet. * Ninja Dragonet is revealed to have had an affair with a male Dragonet. However, they went through a breakup that emotionally shattered her. She reveals she doesn't like to see Rotom with Ditto because it reminds her of this. * Dragonet is revealed to be Finny's mom. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series